warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
DawnClan/Original/Archive 2
Dapplepatch put down the leaf wrap and asked Cherrypaw, "What is in this leaf wrap?" You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 23:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Since no one heard the deputy ceremony i will repeat it only with a diffrent cat i changed my mind XD) Birdstar yowled on top of the highrock "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting" all the cats piled out from the dens and she continued "I say these words before the spirits of Starclan so they may hear and approve my choice" she hesitated and said "Burrfang will be the new deputy of Thunderclan" 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Yay Burrfang :3) Pollenfox let her kits play outside the nursery for the first time, being under the watchful eye of herself and Pineheart, who had just recently moved into the nursery, expecting Nettleheart's kits. They were due anytime now, so Pollenfox was watching the younger she-cat closely. Scalekit and Petalkit were racing furiously over to Copperkit, who had fallen into a stray patch of moss that probably Graystorm or Rockclaw left there. Copperkit's paw was twisted oddly, so she left Pineheart with her kits for just a second while she took her only tomkit to Dapplepatch. When she returned, Pineheart was about to have her kits! A few moments later, Pineheart had four beautiful kits: one brown-and-cream she-kit, one fluffy silver tabby she-kit, one dark brown tomkit with a creamy-white flash on his forehead, and a cream tom with darker legs. Nettleheart nuzzled his mate's head. "What should we name them?" he whispered softly. Pineheart blinked, and mewed softly. "Can theses two be named Auburnkit and Brindlekit?" she pointed with her tail in turn to the cream-and-brown kit and the silver tabby kit. "And then the two toms be Tigerkit and Brackenkit?" she then pointed to the dark brown tabby kit and the cream kit. Nettleheart nodded, and licked his mate's ear. "Those are perfect names Pineheart." he mewed quietly. Pineheart looked up, love glittering in her amber eyes, and then she shut them, asleep. Pollenfox herded her kits back into the den to feed an rest, and then she told them not to play with Pineheart's kits. Her kits nodded. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 23:45, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Streampaw, Amberpaw, Riverpaw, and Cedarpaw poked their heads through a bush to discover a small black she-cat with white paws. Her green eyes were filled with fright. "What are you doing on our territory?" questioned Amberpaw. The cat started to tremble with fear. "Plese don't hurt me. I've barely managet to survive with my kits," said the cat. "What's your name? Where are the kits?" aske Cedarpaw calmly. The cat said,"My name is Whitestep, and my five kits are in that fallen tree." Riverpaw and Streampaw went over to the fallen tree to find the five kits, four she-kits and a tom. They both ask,"What are their names?" Whitestep answered,"The fluffy black she-kit is Thymekit, the tortoiseshell she-kit with white streaks is Lightningkit, the mottled dark gray-and-black she-kit is Ravenkit, the brown she-kit with the ginger belly and black, gray, blue, and white paws is Robinkit, and the gray tom is Marshkit." The four apprentices discissed what to do. After they broke up from the huddle, they said,"Why don't you come live in DawnClan? You'll be safe there." Whitestep answered almost immediately with a "Yes!" Back at camp, Dovesong and Blazefire were wondering where their apprentices, along with Featherlight's kits, had run off to when came back with a strange black she-cat with white paws and five small kits. "Who is this?" asked Dovesong. "I am Whitestep. I was exiled from my former Clan because I had kits with a cat from amother Clan. These apprentices found me and my kits on your territory and are welcoming me into this Clan," answered Whitestep. 'Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 15:40, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Birdstar sat watching the new comers SandI'm a new level of awesome 16:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icefeather watched as Whitestep came in the nursery. "Hello." Icefeather purred. Whitestep blinked gratefully to her, and nestled in next to her, but Mapledawn looked at the she-cat with disgust. Icefeather shot the young she-cat a warning glance, and went back to making space for the black queen and her lovely kits. "My name is Icefeather." Icefeather meowed. "I am Whitestep. I believe I met you at a Gathering." Whitestep meowed. Icefeather looked at the sky. "Ah, yes. I remember that dahy when we were apprentices at a Gathering." She meowed. Meanwhile... Dustheart tackled Flamestar. "What are you ''doing in DawnClan territory!?" Dustheart snarled. Flamestar threw him off. "I'm here with my new deputy, Robinstep, and two of my clanmates, Retrostripe and Gravelclaw! We are here to take the kits!" Flamestar hissed. Dustheart darted away to warn the clan, but Flamestar leaped onto his back and bit him in the throut, and raked his claws in the same place. "DAWNCLAN! BE READY!" Dustheart yowled as he began to be carried by Retrostripe and Gravelclaw to camp. Mapledawn heard Dustheart's yowl across the camp. Every cat sprang to their paws as Flamestar came into camp. Mapledawn froze, there, being pinned down to the ground, was her mate and former mentor, Dustheart. Birdstar hissed and got to her haunches. Flamestar hissed: "If you attack me, I will kill him. Just give me all of Thrushwing's kits and I will set him free. Flameshadow hissed in reply: "the cat you are pinning down is one of her kits. Along with me and Ravenfall." Mapledawn gasped. Flamestar let Dustheart go, and he took a few steps, and stumbled to the ground. "Now that you are older, you are no use to me!" Flamestar hissed. He ran up, and attack Mapledawn, who was heavily pregnant with kits. She tried to fight back, but he was to strong, he grabbed her by the scruff, and his warriors, more coming out from the trees surrounding camp, attacked every other cat. Mapledawn began to be pulled out of camp, but suddenly, Flamestar let go with a gurgling cry, and he fell to the ground. Everyone gasped. Standing behind Flamestar's completely lifeless body (he just lost his ninth life) was Dustheart. He had scars around his neck, with had stopped bleeding, and he was standing proudly from behind the body. Mapledawn felt relieved. Dustheart was OKAY. Robinstep meowed in happiness: "Flamestar is DEAD! We will not be lead by that evil cat EVER AGAIN!" He meowed, and he lead DuskClan out of camp. One small DuskClan cat stayed behind. "My name is Duskpaw. I am only 3 moons old. I want to be a DawnClan cat, though." Duskpaw squeaked. Birdstar nodded, and said: "I, by the power of StarClan, change Duskpaw back to Duskkit." She meowed. "Any queen able to take her in?" She mewed. Mapleshade spoke up: "I will take him in." 4pinkbear 23:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dovesong yowled in pain as her kits started to come. Featherlight, who was with her at the time, ran to get Dapplepatch and Cherrypaw. "Dovesong's kitting!" she yelled franticly. At that, she ran back to the nursery and calmed Dovesong down just as Streampaw came in. "I had a bit of medicine cat training. I could help her," she said A few moments later, Dovesong had three beautiful kits: a pale ginger she-cat, a pale gray tabby she-cat, and a mottled gray-brown tom with white spots. "I'm going to name the pale ginger she-cat Sandkit, the pale gray tabby she-cat Willowkit, and the mottled tom Kestrelkit," said Dovesong. "It's too bad Stonestep wasn't here. He would love these names." Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 22:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Wait, how can a young-ish warrior kill a LEADER? -shrugs- oh well. And I don't think cats can have that many kits 4pinkbear...) Pineheart's kits were older, so they could play with Pollenfox's kits. Petalkit, Scalekit and Copperkit were almost 6 moons old, while Tigerkit, Brindlekit, Auburnkit and Brackenkit were barely 3 moons. Pineheart was nervous, but her best friend, Silverheart (who had moved into the nursery expecting Graystorm's kits, and they were due soon) reassured her that they would be fine. The young queen looked at her. "But what if a fox comes?" she whispered nervously. Silverheart stroked her friend's side with her silver tail. "Don't worry. They'll be fine." Pineheart didn't look very reassured. Tigerkit and Brackenkit lept on Copperkit, clawing him with their small claws. "Take that Flamestar!" Brackenkit yowled. "Yeah! Don't torture kits again!" Tigerkit meowed, swiping the older kit's ear with his unsheathed claws. Copperkit fell to the ground, limp. Pollenfox twitched her whiskers with amusement. Petalkit, Scalekit, Brindlekit, and Auburnkit cheered, and the older kits got some prey while the younger she-cats skittered back into the den. Silverheart followed them. "Make sure to get some rest Silverheart! Your kits could come anytime now!" Pollenfox yowled. The silver tabby only flicked her tail. Pineheart snickered. "She's probably not going to." The two queens went back to watching the kits. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge']] 00:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdstar knows the 3 kits Ptelkit Scalekit and Copperkit were almost six moons old and she thought ''Almost time to decide mentors 'Sand'I'm a new level of awesome 00:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burrfang took Bluepaw, Graystorm, Grayfoot, and Morningclaw out on a hunting patrol. [[User:Elorisa|'''Geor'ge']] ---- Dreamshadow went over to the medicine den to check on the wounded cat she and Sweetberry had found. "how is he?" she asked Cherrypaw and Dapplepatch. --[[User:Skydragon16|''Skydragon]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Wings of flame...']] 23:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- The day had come where Petalkit, Copperkit, and Scalekit became Petalpaw, Copperpaw and Scalepaw. Blazefire had Petalpaw, Graystorm Copperpaw, and Featherlight had Scalepaw. Pollenfox gazed at her kits proudly, and then went into the nursery to check on Silverheart. Graystorm followed her. Silverheart's two kits, Greenkit and Sandkit, were born two sunrises ago. Graystorm walked over to his mate, and nuzzled her. "How are they doing?" he whispered. Silverheart stroked her two precious bundles with her tail. "Just fine. They're very hungry though." she purred. Graystorm licked her head. "Pollenfox's kits were just made into apprentices." he whispered into her ear. Silverheart looked proud and gazed at Pollenfox. "Did Birdstar choose good mentors?" The former queen nodded. "Yes. And Graystorm is one of them" After a large purr, the two cats had to leave the queen and kits to go on patrol. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 12:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch walked into camp with her brothers behind her, all of them carrying herbs. Dapplepatch was carrying horsetail, Mudpad was carrying catmint, and Stonestep was carrying several poppy flowers. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 12:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burrfang started to oraganize the patrols for today. "Ok, Myself, Bluepaw and Stonestep will go on the Dawn Patrol, while Petalpaw, Blazefire and Nettleheart will go hunting." she said, lazily flicking her tail. "And for the Sunhigh patrol, I will have Copperpaw, Graystorm and Morningclaw on that, with Whitestep, Pollenfox and Dusheart hunting. YOu guys can form your own patrols for the dusk partols." she said. Flicking her tail, she gatherered the Dawn Patrol and left. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 14:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC)